Starfox:Color of the Echoes
by BlueTiburon
Summary: Subject to experimentation and research, Subject X is now on the lose on search of vengeance and will stop at nothing to hunt down all those who contributed to his pain and misery. Now the subject of an interstellar manhunt, X will attempt to end the lives of all those who set it upon themselves to end his. Will he find out what he truly is? Find out!
1. Echoes

Echos

Creature:

The sound of footsteps approaching began to get louder. Several voices began to converse among themselves as the sounds drew closer. A soft mechanical sound began to fill the room among other sounds of computer equipment powering on as beeps followed. The darkness hid the origin of the sounds. The beeps sized. Light began to flood the large white room as a large glass door opened.

Entering the room where a team of white lab coat donning "men". Several of them seemed canine in nature, the others feline. They carried gray metallic briefcases attached to each of their wrists. An emblem resembling a shield was located on their left shoulder.

Who are these men?

The men walked to their several work stations around the large lab doing their usual round for the day's research to commence. The group then walked towards a large capsule machine that seemed to take up most of the room. Several pipes and electrical conduits surrounded the machine.

The machine had a small semicircular window that let the inside of the capsule visible. A large assortment of screens filled the outer shell of the machine. Each screen showed different data to its according member of the team as they all wrote the day's new information on a tablet.

One of the members stepped up to the window and peered inside. The creature inside seemed to lie dormant, yet its appearance seemed to be alive on its own accord. The coloring of its fur seemed to change ever so slowly, but noticeably into different hues of red, black, white and other vivid combination.

"Is it alive?"

"He's far from dead"

"Can you believe it's almost 5 years now he's been here?"

"That long huh? Anyhow, it's time to start today's objectives if we want to finish at an appropriate time to report back to Cornerian Defense"

Each of the members of the team pulled out a small rectangular object from their inside of the coats. They all carried one around their necks. It was azure blue and shimmered in the light with various neon green symbols inscribed into it. One by one they placed it on a small indentation that protruded from the outer casing of the machine.

As the last key was placed into the slot, the machine came to life as a loud hiss and vapor jettisoned the heavy door to the machine. As the door lifted, they all saw the creature's full view.

"What species is he?"

"He was an Artic Wolf once, but since he's been here and subject to various experiments who knows what he is now"

Metal bands that where fused to the table that held his arms to his sides. Metal shackles also held his feet together by his ankles. His hair flowed down past his neck from the lack of trimming. He was very toned and muscular from the experimentation to his body.

A large mechanical arm extended past the opening on the capsule containing the wolf. Large clamps attached to the sides of the metal table he wolf was held to. The arm then laid the wolf's body on his back by tilting the table.

The men then all walked to their stations and began punching in codes and complex commands into their machines in which each stood by. Minutes passed by, then a loud hiss originated from the mechanical arm. The wolf heard the hiss and he knew all hell was going to resume once again.

"So who else comes in after us by the way?" asked one of the scientists. "I believe that it's the Earth Bio Team" replied the other man.

"Since he's was a subject of very valuable join efforts by many Galactic Federations, we won't see him for at least another 4 deca cycles. So any test you were all assigned by your departments need to be done today"

"Way far ahead of ya chief!" replied a male feline member initiating a command on his panel.

The cold metal table where the chromatic wolf lay then began to hum as circular indentations appeared on the surface and retracted to make way for very large needle like objects. Each needle aligned to a certain location on the wolf's spine.

"Since the experimentation has made his bone structure harder as an unexpected side effect, we've had to replace our regular needles with drill needles. They are on beta tests, so this is also a good time to try them as any other."

Loud whining sounds then began to commence as the drills began to rise and pierce the skin and slowly embed into the spine.

The wolf laid motionless as inch by inch the needles drove deeper into its spine. Not a single yelp or scream of pain. No anesthesia was used during the process either.

"Every time we do this, I still can't bear to watch this" said the female feline researcher looking away.

A screen then came on and fixed a three dimensional view of the body and the needles as they buried themselves into its spine. The process seemed to last ages to the wolf as he breathed calmly and slowly. He was used to this, for it had been done countless times before.

A large "Completed" message appeared on the screen followed by a voice from a computer who controlled the drill needles. "Drilling Successful. Initiating Data Extraction and Logging Process".

"Excellent! Send a copy of any data to all our contributing members"

"Now everyone begin your assignments, it's going to be a long day"

-HOURS LATER-

From the operating table originated several lines attached to the wolf's arms and legs, each line filled with blood which entered a collection tank and replaced it with insulin. Many sensors had been placed among his forehead, chest and arms which measured his heart rate and various other medical readings.

The left side of the wolf's body seemed various degrees cooler than the surrounding temperature and the right side seemed unnaturally hot to the touch. A researcher took notice of this new phenomenon and alerted the team. The unusual temperature puzzled them all. The lead researcher then looked at a device on his wrist and then informed the team of their time running out.

Wires streamed across the floor going various directions into several machines and each of their own metal brief cases. They all then resumed to walking to their stations and writing down information on the tests and experimentations that had occurred for that day.

The room had gotten hotter, yet the wolf shivered from the cold insulin being pumped into his veins. The wolf's fur started to transition from dark gray to a bright white.

"Well everyone, it's been a long 15 hours. Let's pack up and let the machines clean up for the next research from Earth Bio" ordered one of the canine men.

While each tended to their own business, the feminine feline began to remove the IV lines from the subject's arms. She removed them slowly and carefully to avoid any more pain to him. "I'm sorry about this" she whispered into his ear.

Not once during the entire 15 hours they all had been there did he open his eyes once. They remained closed as he slowly and steadily continued to breath.

As everyone finished their final touches to their reports, she approached him once more and without anyone looking she ran her hand slowly down his arm hidden from view of anyone including the cameras monitoring them. She gave him a small round device which she placed in his hand and closed his hand with hers.

She then quickly walked away and finished her clean up.

Within minutes everyone had packed and was ready to leave. All they needed to do was return the specimen everyone had now named Subject X to his containment pod. The name originated from the X amount of unknown experiments performed on him before the joint efforts of the Galactic Federations.

The larger of the canine males stepped up the machine and entered several commands into the projecting image of the capsule. The table where X lay began to return to its original upright position and slowly began to return inside of the capsule. After the mechanical humming stopped, a loud hiss was heard followed by a warning.

"Unknown Item in Capsule" alerted the computers voice.

Fear filled the heart of the nervous feline researcher as the capsule discovered her actions. Fearing the worst, she walked nervously away from the group.

The capsule then opened halfway then stopped. A small electrical line had gotten crimped into the arm of the table underneath.

The man removed the line and then the computer resumed its closing procedures.

The hiss sounded off once more and a loud metallic clank was heard. "System Locked and Secured"

The man turned around to see the feline far from the group and smiled. "You sure are ready to leave aren't ya?" he asked jokingly.

"I sure am!" she replied with a nervous chuckle.

The room then began to slowly dim as the teams time had run out. One by one the team exited the room; she was the last to exit. As the lights darkened the room completely, she turned around to see in the darkness two emerald eyes looking at her, the eyes then changed into a calming blue color. The eyes then disappeared from view as the door locked once again and the darkness commenced once more for yet another day to follow.

Writers Note: I do plan to include the Starfox Team in this story. But mind you all that I work two jobs and have hardly much time to type. If I do regular updates, they shall be monthly. Sorry for the inconvenience.

So tell me what you all think! I love feedback! X is an original character of mine. So enjoy my own take on the Starfox universe with my character. I will eventually add yet more of my own characters as well as many of the beloved members of Starfox. Thanks you everyone for reading it, and have a good night.


	2. Catalyst

Catalyst

"Wake up"

…

"It's time to leave"

…..

"X. The time has come to be free and find your origins. Don't you want that?"

A small clink sounded as the round metal object hit the bottom of the metal casing of the capsule. The small capsule then began to whir and buzz, slowly opening itself and shape shifting into a small spider-like object. It froze for a few seconds then resumed its startup.

X remained motionless and breathed ever so slowly and calmly. His glowing fur shimmered and gave a soft blue glow of light into the interior of the capsule which contained him. X took a deep breath and resumed his mental state of emptiness.

The spider like machine slowly crawled up the capsule door until it was face to muzzle with X. A small green light began to emanate from the back of the spiders back slowly forming a grid of hundreds of little beams of light. Once completed, a solid looking screen was formed.

"X don't you want to be free far away from this place? Free of the pain and suffering you go through every day of your waking life?"

"I know where you are from, your origins, your family. Everything! Don't you want to know?"

Seconds went by and still X remained motionless, his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" yelled the voice again.

"It's hopeless. He's not going to listen to us. We are wasting our time" replied a second voice, male and tone. Perhaps a young pup wondered X.

"He's going to answer, just give me time", replied the original voice, which seemed very familiar to X.

Minutes went by and the second male voice came on from the spider's speaker. "Listen here, we want to help you escape that facility. It's inhumane what you and several others go through on a daily basis and we want to stop it."

"Michel, let me deal with this. I will talk to him!" yelled the feminine voice, obviously annoyed.

"X we are running out of time. We can be discovered any minute now. If you help us uncover the truth going on in that place, we will give you any information you want. Anything. Just please, help us"

X's head slowly began to rise, and found whom he was looking at, the female researcher. She looked different somehow. Her hair was now turquoise in color with streaks of purple and small hints of yellow intertwined. She had a Saber Cat appearance, white stripes and facial markings on her face and body and lime green eyes. She had the trademark Saber Cat fangs which shone brightly in the light.

"Who are you?" asked X. His voice cool and commanding, yet smooth.

"We are a team of researchers that discovered the horrid "research" the Galactic Federations do. We work for our own cause. Deca Cycles of planning and we've got this far. All our attempts to get any data out of the complex are lost whenever we leave the facilities."

X listened intently as she continued, his ear shifting ever so slowly as his fur began to shift to a red and orange hue as his eyes shifted to a white.

"We've attempted several times to walk out with data in disks, flash drives, countless ways. They foil our plans by making us walk through a corridor of magnetic radiation and scanners. Once our data is stored, we leave all the equipment inside the facility."

"Where do I fit into all of this?" asked X.

"We free you from the inside and cause as much mayhem as you possibly can and we will do the rest. We just need a distraction", interrupted the male once more as he came into view of the camera revealing his identity.

He was a black haired white canine with several black markings on his face, neck and arms. His blue eyes then disappeared from view as the feminine feline appeared once more on screen.

"Will you help us?" she asked.

X looked at her and the white canine and studied the male's face who stood behind the feline. He seemed distracted and concerned.

"You're hiding something. I don't care what that is. But when I ask for your so called information access, I expect you to return the favor. No questions asked." The tone in which X stated his request made the male canine feel uncomfortable and then shifted away from X's view.

The feline was speechless, but then finally realized her error. "My name is Luna. If you ever need to reach me once you commence. This device shall let you reach me. When last I was there, I injected you with a serum that will counter react with the sedatives that are actively pumped into your veins from your shackles. You'll regain full control of your body within a few more minutes, once you are fully in control, begin on your own accord, and X please do be careful". And with that being settled, X began to place his plan in motion in his mind.

X took a deep breath and sighed, "My origins?"

**Hey everyone who's reading my story, I appreciate the messages and encouragement. If you like it, great! If not, well…. **

**Anyhow, I shall start another chapter soon. As for the monthly updates, I don't know. I might update once a month, or twice a week. Depends on how much free time I have in my life. **

**X has a unique ability to read peoples facial expressions, kinda like when your mom asked you how school was and you lied and found out you failed again. Yeah just like that. Stick around and it'll become clearer! Thanks again! **


End file.
